


странное время — война

by colonel_magpie



Category: Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Sea, Siblings, Some Humor, Werewolves, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_magpie/pseuds/colonel_magpie
Summary: скоро будет всё иначе, чем было, а меня убьют на войне // сборник работ на райтобер 2020
Kudos: 5





	1. день 1. отражение

Солнце пробилось сквозь ткань палатки и пощекотало его за усыпанный веснушками нос. Майор Хоган громко чихнул и окончательно проснулся.  
Он сел на кровати, пощупал себя за подбородок — там пробивалась щетина. Тряхнул головой — спал Хоган беспокойно, поэтому волосы совсем растрепались и лезли то в глаза, то в рот.  
Хоган фыркнул, сдувая пряди в сторону, разложил на кровати бритву и гребешок. Достал зеркало и улыбнулся ему.  
— Доброе утро, — получилось по-прежнему сонно.  
— И вам, — сказало зеркало. — Неплохо выглядите. Не страшнее обычного.  
— И вам не хворать.  
Зеркало Хогану подарили ещё в дни его далёкой юности, видимо, рассчитывали знатно позабавиться, глядя как они уживаются друг с другом — Хоган никогда бы не позволил себе уничтожить чужой подарок, даром, что у характер у подарка был прескверный — но ничего в конечном счёте не вышло, и они спелись.  
— Что слышно в лагере? — любопытно спросило зеркало, пока майор намыливал щёки.  
— Ничего хорошего, — буркнул Хоган. Погода портилась, а вместе с ней и его настроение. — Грант прислал письмо из Парижа — талантливейший человек! Из плена работает!  
— Так разве же это плохо? — удивилось зеркало. — М-м-м, у вас там немного щетины над верхней губой.  
— Спасибо... Понимаете ли, Грант работает из плена, а эти, — Хоган только вздохнул, — эти даже тут ничего не могут.  
Он только махнул рукой.  
— Если вы каждый вечер обыгрываете их в преферанс, потому что во время учёбы научились безжалостно жульничать, — съехидничало зеркало, — то это не значит, что они плохие солдаты.  
— Не считайте моих ребят глупее, чем они есть, жульничают во время наших вечерних игр все.  
— И это цвет офицерства нашей армии! Позор, позор! — рассмеялось зеркало — смех у него был резкий, как будто кто-то водил ножом по стеклу — весьма похоже копируя одного знакомого Хогану генерала.  
— Не волнуйтесь, шулерство это далеко не худшее, что случалось с Разведывательной службой, — усмехнулся он и взялся за гребешок. — Вот, например, кто-то опять порывается продать французам имена наших агентов, а я не могу понять, кто.  
— Вы и ничего не знаете? Не может быть.  
— Только то, что это не вы, — мрачно пошутил Хоган.  
Он прищурился.  
— Но если вы что-то знаете...  
Вообще-то зеркало было знакомо с зеркалом некого господина Дюко, но они никогда не обсуждали войну, справедливо полагая, что хозяева справятся и без них. Разумеется, они могли выспросить друг у друга все тайны их хозяев, но разве бы это было по правилам?  
—Нет, не знаю, — сказало зеркало, помолчав. — И у вас вихор сзади.  
— Я видел, — отозвался Хоган и ещё раз прошёлся гребешком по волосам. — Оставим для естественности, как думаете?  
Зеркало снова засмеялось.


	2. день 2. круг

Близится полнолуние, и они с Харпером в две пары рук рисуют круг вокруг лагеря. Харпер не задаёт вопросов, и Ричард знает почему — он тоже женат на испанке, и, чёрт знает, чего они там набираются в своих маленьких деревеньках. На месте французов он бы бежал из Испании и не оглядывался.  
С Терезой у них, впрочем, никогда не было особых проблем, кроме того, Ричард был уверен, что её уважали вовсе не за клыки и серую шкуру, Тереза попадала в цель со ста шагов и делала три выстрела в секунду, вот этого действительно стоило бояться. А так ну воет иногда на луну, разве же это мешает?  
— Однажды в детстве соседский мальчишка назвал меня собачонкой, и я откусила ему ухо, — говорит Тереза. Её брови сведены к переносице, и она вся напряжена. Интересно, сколько раз ей отказывали, когда она говорила, кто она есть, сколько пытались убить — не оттуда ли маленький шрамик над левой бровью? — и сколько раз в ответ убивала она. Думать об этом, Ричарду не хочется.  
Тереза ждёт ответа так отчаянно, что воздух вокруг неё почти звенит от напряжения, но в голове у Ричарда пусто, и вместо того, чтобы взглянуть на ситуацию с разных сторон, он глядит на винтовку, висящую у Терезы за спиной — он сам подарил её полгода назад.  
— Хорошо, что сейчас у тебя есть это, — говорит он, показывая на оружие. — И я готов помочь тебе убить всех, кто будет звать тебя так.  
— Думаю, они теперь не рискнут сказать об этом вслух, — шутливо отвечает Тереза и заметно расслабляется.  
У неё очень красивая улыбка, думает Ричард, и когда она счастлива, морщинки у глаз собираются в сеточку.   
Он целует Терезу, она целует его в ответ, и пока мысли не вылетели из головы, Ричард решает, что никогда не уйдёт от неё, несмотря на ряд сложностей, только что добавившихся к их и без того непростым отношениям.  
В конце концов, начертить круг вокруг лагеря раз в месяц — сущие пустяки.


	3. день 3. страницы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в интернете ужасный недостаток контента с лордом крысой. хочешь сделать что-то хорошо - сделай это сама

По дороге в Испанию он много читал: а что ещё было делать? Бесконечные разговоры с другими пассажирами о том, смогут ли они разбить Бонапарта, и вечерние игры в вист быстро наскучили, и остались только книги, хорошо, что он взял их с собой предостаточно.  
На вторую неделю Памфри открыл «Гамлета», что — как убеждал он себя на протяжении нескольких часов — произошло лишь вследствии ужасной скуки. Справедливости ради, он даже не помнил, как положил «Гамлета» в сундук, но собирался он в ужасной спешке, носясь волчком по кабинету, будто корабль отправлялся не через три недели, а через четыре часа. Немудрено было случайно захватить.  
Просто «Гамлет» был, кажется, сотню лет назад и совсем в другой жизни. С ним связано столько всего, что Памфри предпочёл бы забыть.  
В общем и целом — «Гамлет» был в Итоне, а ещё в Итоне был Джон Лависсер.  
Лависсер был его одногодкой и жил в соседней комнате, тоже интресовался литературой и языками, был одним из первых в фехтовании. Он цитировал Шекспира по памяти, весьма вольно трактовал древнегреческие мифы и неплохо играл в шахматы — хуже чем Памфри, но тот всё равно нашёл его весьма любопытным, и вскоре между ними установилась весьма крепкая связь, которую, пожалуй, можно было назвать дружбой.  
Одно в Лависсере было не так — он мечатал о военной карьере.  
— Тебя убьют там, — заявил Памфри, вертя в левой руке чёрного гладкого ферзя.  
— Я превосходный фехтовальщик, — отмахнулся Лависсер.  
— Ты не доживёшь до ближнего боя, тебя застрелят как зверя на охоте или тебе оторвёт руку ядром.  
— А ты будешь горевать?  
— Может и буду, — вздёрнул подбородок Памфри. Ещё он хотел добавить, что кого ему тогда обыгрывать в шахматы, если Лависсер уйдёт на войну и погибнет, а такие глупые самонадеянные мальчишки всегда погибают, но не успел — Лависсер неожиданно наклонился к нему через стол, так быстро, что задел некоторые фигуры, и они покатились по полу.  
На короткий миг их губы соприкоснулись.

Памфри захлопнул книгу, и может быть даже слишком резко. В тишине каюты хлопок прозвучал почти оглушительно и несколько отрезвляюще: всё это было ужасно трогательно, но сейчас Джон Лависсер был предателем, и, что важнее, он был мёртвым предателем. Памфри лично проверял информацию о его гибели.  
«Гамлета» в тот вечер он так и не дочитал.


	4. день 4. подсолнечник

В доме холодно и одиноко, они с Люсиль играют в прятки в пустых коридорах, тихо крадутся по лакированному паркету — вчера приехал дядя и сразу же запретил шуметь, сначала он долго говорил с матерью, затем разбирался с бумагами их покойного отца и так и не вышел к ужину.  
Анри и Люсиль медленно исследуют дом: слишком скромную для такого огромного особняка библиотеку — там нет ничего интересного для детей одиннадцати лет — и комнаты друг друга. Долго смеются над тем, какой вычурный балдахин над кроватью Люсиль.  
В часть дома, где живут взрослые, они не ходят. Мать болеет, ей постоянно плохо, её часто лихорадит, также как лихорадит сейчас Францию  
Дядя почти не выходит из кабинета, но его присутствие незримо и тяжело ощущается везде, и они послушно опускают головы и тише ступают. Они помнят, что кроме дяди и матери у них никого нет.  
Зимой Анри часто возникает на пороге комнаты сестры — Люсиль учиться вышивать, ей предстоит стать леди, и Анри уверен, что она будет самой красивой дамой Франции и поразит сердце самого короля.  
— Потом дошьёшь! — зовёт он. — Посмотри как хорошо на улице!  
За окном действительно идёт снег, и они долго играют в снежки, и валяются в сугробах. Не заболевают только чудом — няня, ворча, наливает им тёплого молока и позволяет долго посидеть у камина, как никак на дворе Рождество.  
Однажды весной перед домом вырастает подсолнух. На фоне бледного пейзажа и как будто постаревшего вместе с дядей дома он выглядит ярким до слепоты. Они с Люсиль восторженно обходят его со всех сторон.  
— Кра-асивый, — выдыхает сестра. Она зябко ёжится, с востока налетает не по-весеннему холодный ветер.  
Через несколько месяцев умирает дядя, и мать, едва пришедшая в себя, слегает снова. В доме опять повисает тишина, и они не решаются её нарушать.  
Идут годы, они с сестрой взрослеют и постепенно отдаляются друг от друга: он всё реже зовёт её гулять, она всё чаще отказывается. Однажды к завтраку спускается прекрасная изящная дама, и Анри с трудом узнаёт в ней Люсиль.  
Вскоре она выходит замуж за какого-то важного генерала и уезжает из дома.  
Анри тоже не задерживается надолго, он уходит в армию, и в доме остаётся только мать. Анри предпочитает не думать, каково ей жить почти одной — у него в принципе нет времени на то, чтобы много думать, он шагает с ружьём в руках.  
Конец войны находит Анри в небольшой крепости. Его люди любят его, битвы грохочут где-то вдали и он надеется, что у него выйдет дожить до перемирия. В один день приходит письмо от Люсиль — её муж погиб в России, и она вернулась к матери.  
Тут спокойно и хорошо, пишет сестра, недавно зацвели подсолнухи. Кое-где прохудилась крыша, надеюсь, ты поможешь починить, когда вернёшься.  
«Когда».  
Анри на миг закрывает глаза. До этого «когда» рукой подать, осталось каких-то полгода, может год, и он сможет вернуться в дом, где вырос. Сможет наконец сложить оружие и стать священником. Наверное, это малодушно, желать проигрыша своей стране, но он просто устал от всего этого.  
Весной до них доходят новости об английском наступлении, и на помощь присылают американцев. Славные ребята, думает Анри, встречая их.  
Первым со шхуны сходит капитан Киллик. Он рыжий и ярким пятном выделяется на фоне крепости, почти как давнишний подсолнух на фоне их дома в Нормандии. Сердце Анри ухает куда-то к пяткам.


	5. день 5. море

Корнелиус вырастает в Нью-Йорке. Его отец — герой войны, и они живут в большом красивом доме, но Корнелиус каждый день бегает смотреть на корабли в порту. Он сидит, свесив ноги над водой, кормит хлебом чаек, в воздухе пахнет рыбой и солью, и океан ластится к его ногам, лижет носки туфель, и Корнелиус аккуратно гладит его по влажной тёмно-зелёной лапе.  
Океан похож на большую кошку, такая живёт у них дома, больше всего она любит спать у камина или на подоконнике, не интересуясь тем, что происходит вокруг. Море такое же, думает Корнелиус, оно благосклонно к тебе, пока не начнёшь дёргать за усы, поэтому надо быть с ним поласковее. Он не убирает ног, и хотя потом ему достаётся за промоченные туфли, он думает, что начало их диалогу положено.  
Он уходит во флот, едва достигает положенного возраста, отец уважительно жмёт ему руку, мать на прощание целует в обе щеки — возвращайся живым, говорят они, и Корнелиус, конечно, вернётся. Как иначе, когда на твоей стороне само море?  
Впервые выходить в море волнительно, у него трясутся руки, не смотря на то, что он прекрасно помнит расположение и название канатов и мачт, и влажный воздух успокаивающе поглаживает его щеке. Корнелиус улыбается: он не ошибся, море всегда рядом с ним.  
Когда через несколько лет начинается война с Британией, Киллик уже капитан небольшой шхуны. Родители по-прежнему ужасно горды им — Корнелиус идёт на войну, как шёл когда-то его отец. Да только вряд ли отца хранил сам океан.  
Выходя из бухты, Киллик ведёт шхуну через плотный густой туман и треплет его по лапам, перевалившимся, через борта: поплывёшь со мной, мальчик? Море отвечает сытым ворчанием, которое остальные принимают за вой ветра.  
На войне Корнелиус разговаривает с волнами за бортом, но никто из экипажа не говорит не слова: капитан Киллик умело водит «Фуэллу», они никогда не садятся на мель, успешно огибают рифы, выходят из сражений, ни теряя людей. Британцы считают, что американский капитан продал душу дьяволу, Киллик задорно встряхивает огненно-рыжей головой — они не знают, что в этих водах всего один дьявол, и это он.


	6. день 6. верёвка

Ричард вешает качели.  
Верёвку для качелей он вчера привёз из деревни, а сегодня вышел из дома, закатал рукава рубашки и принялся за работу.  
На дворе вечер и сад у поместья Лассанов залит тёплым оранжевым светом, пробивающимся сквозь листья яблонь.  
Война закончилась два года назад, но по ощущениям прошло два столетия, Ричарду спокойно и хорошо: зелёная куртка висит в шкафу, и он достаёт её редко-редко, проверить не проела ли дырки моль. Если проела — нестрашно, чего только не снесла эта куртка, к тому же Люсиль учит его штопать одежду, и он уже не колет себе пальцы.  
Июль катится к завершению, и в саду зреют ягоды. Вечерами Люсиль собирает вишню, маленький Патрик-Анри пытается помогать: он держит корзину и тащит потом её на кухню с самым серьёзным видом — Люсиль будет варить варенье и обязательно даст ему попробовать ещё горячие пенки. Ещё они будут пить чай, не ту бурду, которую разливали им в армии, а хороший немного терпкий чай и Патрик-Анри, конечно же, перемажется в варенье по самые кончики ушей.  
Где-то в глубине сада слышится звонкий лай и смех — Патрик-Анри играет с Носом и тот скорее всего лижет ему руки и тычется в них мокрым носом. Славный пёс, думает Ричард, не то, что его прототип. Интересно, как там Уэлсли у себя в Лондоне? Новости в Нормандию приходят с задержкой в день, но Ричард не читает газет — всё равно веры этим писакам почти никакой.  
Ричард вешает качели. В саду тепло и пахнет яблоками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вообще-то дело происходит между ватерлоо шарпа и дьяволом шарпа так что это ещё не совсем пост канон но ричард в любом случае заслуживает своё долго и счастливо


End file.
